


Call Me By My True Name

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Non Consensual, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the King visits Winterfell, and Jon is excluded from the banquet gathering and is found by Jaime outside, Jaime doesn't just tease Jon, he also sodomizes him. Tables are turned when Jon meets up with Robb at Riverrun, when they take turns paying the Kingslayer back in kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me By My True Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the You Win Or You Die kink meme on LJ.

Jon doesn't think about that night. If he doesn't think about it, it was never real. 

At night it returns to haunt him. Under the cover of darkness, he's there again in the stable yard, the Kingslayer smirking down at him. 

“You'll have to do better than that to prove you're worthy of carrying a sword, bastard.” Jaime taunts. 

Enraged, Jon attacks, only to end up in the dirt, disarmed and humiliated. 

The Kingslayer studies his blade idly. “Not bad. Though far too good for the likes of a bastard. How many times did you have to suck the blacksmith's cock to earn this?”

Jon charges again, but this time he finds himself stunned by a blow to the stomach. Jaime grabs him by his hair, hauling him into the stable out of sight.

“Let go.” Jon struggles, but Jaime's too strong, pinning Jon's arm behind his back as he slits Jon's breeches open with his knife. “What,” Jon flails, but Jaime keeps him trapped there on the stable floor, as he cuts through his underclothes, and then Jon stills as the knife traces delicately over his bare ass. 

“Suppose I fucked you with this?” Jaime muses. “It's too good for you, of course, but then you seem to enjoy blades that are above your position. Well?” 

Jon swallows past the fear in his throat. “What do you want me to say?”

“I want....you to beg for my cock. I want you to beg for me to fuck you.” Jaime slides the point between Jon's cheeks. “Stay still unless you want to be slicked with blood.” 

Jon buries his face in the straw. “Please.”

“Please what?” Jaime places the blade against Jon's balls, the steel cold and lethal.

“Please, Ser Jaime, fuck me.” The words fall from his tongue. 

Jaime pulls the dagger away abruptly. “Don't call me that. Call me Kingslayer like everyone else.” 

His finger rubs teasingly over Jon's hole. 

“Go on then.” Jon manages, suddenly belligerent. “Stick your cock in me, Kingslayer, if you can.”

At that, Jaime laughs. He pushes his forefinger inside Jon, right up to the knuckle, dry and rough. Jon stifles his cry, in the filthy straw. That's only the man's finger inside him. What will his cock be like?

In a minute he finds out. 

Jaime enters him slowly at first. Then as Jon remains silent beneath him, he thrusts all the way in, forcing a yelp from the bastard. The sound only sets something off within him and Jaime moves faster, fucking Jon with a steady, merciless rhythm. Jon lies there in a daze. Each thrust is more painful than the last. He wants to curl into a ball and hide. He wants to beg the man to stop. Instead he bites down on the words, until there's blood in his mouth. He won't beg. 

The Kingslayer finishes at last, spilling hotly inside Ned Stark's bastard boy. Jaime pulls out, looking at his cock in disgust. “By the gods, you're a messy fuck.”

Pulling Jon's head up by the hair, Jaime deliberately wipes his cock through the boy's hair, cleaning himself off. 

When he's done, he releases Jon who lies still in the straw. He can't believe it's over. 

“Better tidy yourself up, boy.”

By the time Jon manages to push himself up to his knees, the Kingslayer has gone. 

* * * 

Jon always wakes from the nightmare sweating and afraid...though the fear is not the worst part. The thing he's most ashamed of is the stiffness between his legs, his cock aching as he relives his worst humiliation.

* * *

Jon spots his older brother across the camp before Robb sees him. He almost doesn't recognize him. Robb looks like a king now. He's still Jon's brother, yet Winterfell seems a lifetime ago. 

“Jon!” Robb strides across the camp to him to embrace him warmly. “I was so afraid you wouldn't come.”

“Even the night watch will answer a summons from a king.” Jon smiles. It's an excuse, and they both know it.

They go to Robb's tent. Jon's glad to get out of the cold. He feels like he can never be warm now, even here, south of the wall. 

“I wanted to come sooner.” Jon begins as Robb pours them both wine. “I should have been there with you. When they...”

Robb shakes his head. “You have your own road.” As much as he had wanted Jon beside him, he knows his brother had his own place. He clasps Jon's arm. “It's good to have you here now. And I know you would have been there if you could. That's enough.” 

The wine warms Jon's throat. He feels a little better now here in his brother's tent. He's not particularly keen to see Lady Stark, so he's glad when Robb mentions that his mother is away from the camp at the moment on a negotiations errand for him.

“Oh, have you heard?” Robb turns to pour himself more wine. “We have the Kingslayer in a cell.”

“Here?” Jon manages not to choke on his wine.“You have him... _here_?” His legs feel numb. The wine sours on his tongue. 

“Yes. It's been rather difficult keeping him in hand, but...” Robb stares at him. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Jon keeps his eyes on the ground. He never thought he'd be this close to the Kingslayer ever again.

“It's clearly not nothing,” Robb says obstinately. “Now tell me.” 

Jon swallows cautiously. “Do you remember when the king came to Winterfell?”

“Of course.”

“Do you remember I didn't join you at table?” Jon raises his eyes to see how Robb's taking this so far.

“Yes.” Robb pauses. “What happened?”

“He fucked me in the stables.” Jon says bluntly. 

Robb stares at him. Shock and anger war openly on his face. “Why did you never tell me?” 

“What could I have said?” Jon retorts. 

Robb starts to speak, then just shakes his head. He looks at his brother, shoulders hunched and defensive. “It's all right.” He says...though he knows it'll probably never be all right. “We have him now.”

Jon says nothing. 

“Would you like to pay him a visit?” Robb asks suddenly. 

Slowly, Jon raises his eyes. “And what?”

Robb grins, but there's no humor in his eyes. “We'll teach the Kingslayer he doesn't conquer the wolf.” 

* * *

They have the Kingslayer brought to Robb's tent in chains. He's dirty and disheveled, hardly the glorious figure he cut back at Winterfell, but Jon still tenses at the sight of him. The guards push him to his knees, and Robb dismisses them. 

Jaime barely blinks when he sees Jon. It's as though he's never held the boy down in the stable yard so long ago. He keeps his eyes on the young wolf king.

“You brought your bastard brother to see me. How kind.”

Jon looks at Robb, waiting for him to speak. 

Jaime looks from one to another, realization dawning. “Oh let me guess. You finally told him.”

“Shut up.” Jon snaps.

“What's the matter, Snow?” Jaime tilts his head up to look at him. “Can't take someone who fights back? It wasn't your strong point I'm afraid. Neither that or your mouth. Mostly I remember you begging me to fuck you.”

Jon punches him hard in the mouth, then again in the stomach. 

Jaime simply shakes his head and laughs. “I see the wall has done you some good after all. Good boy.”

“Why?” Jon asks. That's what he truly wants to know. Why him. Was it simply because he was there alone when Jaime found him....or was it because he was a bastard and no one would care?

“Why what?” Jaime asks in turn.

Jon stares. “Why me?” 

“It was never about you.” Jaime says wearily. He'd just wanted to fight Ned Stark. “I figured if I fucked Ned Stark's bastard son, in his own hall, perhaps he would finally face me with a sword.”

“ _That's_ why?” Jon's dumbfounded. The idea of telling his father had never even occurred to him. He wouldn't have fought for Jon. Would he? “He would never...”

“He keeps you there, against his lady wife's wishes, which I find very strange. You must mean something to him, Jon...Snow.” He lingers over the name, teasingly.

“Go on, call me bastard like everyone else.” Jon snarls, his face twisting in fury. 

“Of course he means something,” Robb steps forward. “He's family.” He moves to stand beside Jon, looking down at Jaime. “And we look after our own.”

For the first time since he's been captured, Jaime feels a prickle of true fear crawling up his spine.

* * *

Robb looks at Jon and then he moves behind Jaime, gripping his hair tightly. He pulls the Kingslayer's head back sharply, exposing his throat. Jon takes a deep breath and punches him viciously. Robb holds Jaime in place as he reels, choking. Jon does it again, his knuckles stinging. It's not enough. 

“Where?” Robb asks, answering Jon's unspoken question.

“On the ground.” Jon's hands are shaking, but his voice is steady as he undoes his breeches.

“Hands and knees, Kingslayer.” Robb hauls him into position. 

Jaime's still gasping. 

“You have a knife?” Jon asks. Wordlessly Robb hands over his own. Jon crouches down beside their prisoner. He cuts Jaime's breeches from his legs, not caring that he draws blood with each slash. 

The Kingslayer tenses as Jon lays a hand on his bare flank. 

“Should I fuck you with it?” Jon holds up the knife. “You liked my blade last time. Do you want it now?”

Jaime looks up, still struggling to breathe. “Do what you like, bastard.”

Jon drags the knife over his skin, letting the blood trickle down Jaime's thigh, before tossing it aside. Spitting on his hand, Jon takes out his cock. He looks at Robb as he pushes into Jaime slowly, almost cautiously at first. The warmth of the man is strange; for the first time Jon almost feels warm enough. The way Jaime's tensing around him, around _his_ cock, is amazing. Jaime's hands are pressed flat on the ground as he braces himself against the onslaught. Jon glances again at Robb, who nods. He aims a blow at Jaime's face, forcing him further down on his forearms, angling him better for Jon.

“You're tighter than a virgin.” Jon gasps, pulling out and thrusting back in. 

“How would you know?” Jaime mutters.

Robb kicks him in the face, sending blood flying from Jaime's nose and mouth. Jon wants it to last longer, wants to force every last minute out of having the Kingslayer on his knees. But his balls are already tightening and he digs his fingers hard into the man's hips as he comes. 

At last he slips out, panting. 

* * *

Robb looks at him, then down at Jaime. “Don't think we're finished with you yet.” He says softly. The man needs to pay for what he did to Robb's brother, for what he thought he could get away with. 

Robb fetches a rope from his chest in the corner, tying it tightly around Jaime's neck. 

Then, he steps behind the Kingslayer who's still down on all fours. Robb simply pushes him higher up on his knees as he thrusts into him. He pulls on the rope, forcing Jaime's head back as he chokes him in time with his thrusts. Jon watches wordlessly as Robb fucks the Kingslayer with short, brutal strokes. 

The night narrows to the candles burning down, the sounds of Jaime gasping and Robb's breath as he fucks tirelessly. When he comes, Robb pulls on the rope so tight, Jaime's face is bright red as he tries to claw at the rope. 

Only after he's soft enough to pull out, does Robb loosen the rope, lowering the Kingslayer to the ground. “Well?”

“Only one thing more.” Jon walks around to stand in front of the Kingslayer. Bloody, bruised, panting in a heap. He's just a man. 

“Up on your knees, Kingslayer.” Jon says softly. 

Jaime struggles to push himself up. His arms strain with the effort. His throat is a mass of bruises and Jon is no longer sure if the man can even speak. 

“Open your mouth.” 

Jaime does, but whether it's to protest or to beg, Jon doesn't know, or care. He pushes his cock between Jaime's bloody lips, tugging on the man's hair as he fucks his mouth. By now the sound of Jaime choking is familiar. He can barely handle Jon's cock on top of the rest of the injuries inflicted upon his throat. The gagging motions make Jon come again all too soon. This time when he feels himself quickening, he pulls his cock free, letting himself cover the Kingslayer's face with his seed. Come mixed with blood and sweat and dirt. Jaime just stares up at him, his eyes flat.

Jon pulls the man's head back, studying him. He's just a man. _Why did I ever dream of him?_ Then Jon takes a cloth from the table and wipes Jaime's face clean of the mess. “I am not like you.” Jon states. 

Jaime shakes his hair out of his eyes. “I believe your time at the wall has taught you to be a man.” His voice is a raw rasp. “No doubt that will be of great use.” 

“Come on.” Robb takes Jon's arm. “It's done with.”

Yes, it's done. Perhaps, the Kingslayer is right. Perhaps he is more of a man now because of the Wall and the Night's Watch. But Jon can't help glancing back the Kingslayer, still on his knees, his head still unbowed. Like it or not, Jaime Lannister helped mold him too.


End file.
